justdancefandomcom_ro-20200213-history
HandClap
|artist = |year = 2016 |dlc = March 23, 2017 (JDU)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MsvQJcDJG3k March 30, 2017 (NOW) |dg = / / |mode = Trio |nogm = 3 |mc = |dura = 3:15 |pc = / / to / / |gc = / / to / / |lc = Golden Orange |choreo = Cain Kitsais Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BRLX-cTByLA/ |perf = Julien Durand (P1) Céline Baron (P2) Kenj'y Keass (P3) |nowc = HandClap }}"HandClap" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man who is wearing a orange sleeveless shirt as well as blue jeans, cyan sneakers, a dark pink top hat, a cranberry-colored necklace, and sunglasses. P2 P2 is a woman who is wearing a checkered cranberry-colored half-button up with a maroon vest with orange accents as well as blue denim shorts and black boots. She also wears sunglasses and her hair is tied in a long ponytail. P3 P3 is a man who is wearing a blue shirt with a checkered button-up as well as cyan jeans, black sneakers with dark pink patterns, a orange beanie, and sunglasses. During the pre-chorus, every orange element the dancers' have turns purple, the cranberry-colored elements turn red, the blue elements turn darker blue, and the cyan elements turn into a darker shade. HandClap Coach 1.png|P1 HandClap Coach 2.png|P2 HandClap Coach 3.png|P3 Background The background appears to be in a dance club with huge gears and pipes, speakers in the background and lights along the dance floor. The background changes throughout the verses, pre-chorus, and chorus. The background animates closely to the song. Gold Moves There is 3 Gold Moves in this routine, including one which is a Wave Gold Move: Gold Moves 1 and 2: *'P1/P3:' Put your arms down. *'P2:' Put your arms up. Gold Move 3: *'P1:' Move your arms right then left like a robot. *'P2:' Touch shoulders each rapidly. *'P3:' Wave your arms side to side. This is done in the following order: P2, P3, P1. HandClapGM1.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 Handclap gm.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game HandClapGM2.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) HandClap_GM3_P2.gif|Gold Move 3 (P2) in-game HandClapGM3.png|Gold Move 3 (P3) HandClap_GM3_P3.gif|Gold Move 3 (P3) in-game HandClapGM4.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) HandClap_GM3_P1.gif|Gold Move 3 (P1) in-game Trivia * HandClap was revealed on the same day that How Deep Is Your Love was released on the Nintendo Switch. * The routine for HandClap was first shown in the Just Dance 2017 Nintendo Switch trailer just minutes before its preview was uploaded on YouTube. The song was also used as the backing track in the trailer.https://youtu.be/a9LEIBzF1-0?t=75 * During the Gold Move part, the checkered shirts that the dancers wear turn red and look like the shirts worn in Wake Me Up and Us Under The Sunshine. * Sex is censored.https://youtu.be/MsvQJcDJG3k?t=14 * A total of 6 lines in the lyrics were mistakenly lowercase upon initial release. * When Gold Move 3 is played in P2, she does a move recycled from both ''Scream & Shout'''' and [[Born This Way|''Born This Way]].'' * ''HandClap did not originally support Autodance upon initial release. This was later fixed. * P1 wears the similar sort of shirt around him from Rock N Roll ''and P3 of the Classic routine of ''Watch Me (Whip / Nae Nae). *In the dash.justdancenow.com gameplay, the pictograms have the same effect as Chiwawa’s Alternate: the end of the slide has a different beat effect and the pictograms pulse to the beat of the song before fading off. However, the Gold Moves do not have an animated glow and the pictograms don't flash white once they reach the end of the slide. ** In addition, a Gold Move glow accidentally flashes at the bottom of the slide in the beginning and in the second verse. ** This was later seen in Don't Let Me Down. Gallery HandClap Cover Generic.png|''HandClap'' Handclap jd2017 menu.png|''HandClap'' on the menu (2017) Background.jpg|''Just Dance Unlimited'' menu banner 3Cscreencapture-14837240360.png|Coach selection screen Handclap cover@2x.jpg| cover HandClapP2Ava.png|P2’s avatar 200693.png|Golden avatar 300693.png|Diamond avatar Handclap thumb.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail HandClap_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms HandClapDashBug.gif|dash.justdancenow.com pictogram error Handclap picto glitch.png|Another glitch in the pictogram bar (notice the golden rays on the right) Videos Fitz and the Tantrums - HandClap Official Video HandClap - Just Dance 2016 HandClap - Just Dance 2017 Handclap- Just Dance Now References Site Navigation ru:HandClap